A Brother's Bond
by SilverAnemosLupa
Summary: What if Itachi had survived that epic battle with his younger brother Sasuke? What if, after finding out the truth, Sasuke decided to follow with his brother's will? The bond between two brothers cannot be broken as easily as Sasuke had once thought and he finds himself wanting to protect Itachi just as Itachi had protected him for all those years. Not Yaoi!


**A/N:** Ok, so again, like the other story I am writing, this one was based off a dream I had. I rather enjoyed the emotion in the dream and tried my hardest to portray it in this short story, but unfortunately I don't think I did very well.

The story starts off in the present time, then goes through a summary of past events, then returns to present time. I'm thinking of making this into a small Doujinshi once I get a bit better with Manga styled artwork.

Anyways, the story pretty much goes off of the basis of, "What if Itachi had survived the battle and Sasuke had actually followed in his brother's will after finding out the truth?"

Enjoy! Reviews are very much welcome!

**Translations **you might need to know:

Nii-san = Brother

Aniki = Older brother

Otouto = Younger brother

Naruto Series (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**A Brother's Bond**

"I'll be right back, Nii-san." Sasuke walked towards the door. "I'm going to get your medicine."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Itachi said to the air, unable to see where his younger brother was. He had lost nearly all of his eyesight after overusing his Sharingan during his battle with Sasuke and was now in critical condition. It'd been a couple of months since that battle. Itachi had actually expected to die, due to being sick prior to the fight. So many years of holding such pain and anguish inside had taken a toll on Itachi's heart and had left him weakened and drained. Even so, Itachi battled Sasuke, knowing it was the only way to protect his beloved little brother. Having collapsed in the end, Itachi thought his life was over and he could finally be free of the tremendous burden he had carried on his shoulders for all these years. Unbeknown to him, after having collapsed onto the ground Sasuke had cried for his older brother and tried to shake him awake. Even having so much hatred for his brother, the thought of losing Itachi, his once loving sibling, made Sasuke's steeled heart break open and all the hatred drained. He didn't want to lose his brother. He wouldn't.

_"I'm sorry Sasuke. This is the last time…"_

Those last words Itachi had spoken right before falling to the ground made Sasuke realize that his brother still cared for him, and even more, that Sasuke still cared for Itachi as much as he had as a child. Sasuke decided he didn't want his brother dead anymore, instead he wanted to save him. He might have killed their entire clan and left Sasuke to a life of turmoil and a descent into darkness, but he was still his older, loving brother damn it! He picked Itachi up and carried his limp body to the closest hospital, hoping to save him. He decided that he wouldn't go back to Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo. He didn't care about what happened to them. All he cared about right now was his brother.

While Sasuke waited outside for any news about his brother's recovery, an orange masked Akatsuki member approached him and told him to follow if he wanted to know the truth about his older brother. Sasuke followed cautiously, Itachi not far from his mind the entire time. The masked member spoke to Sasuke as if Itachi were dead. In fact, the Akatsuki all believed Itachi to be dead, for Zetsu had left before Sasuke took Itachi away. During his conversation with this masked man he found many things out and realized the hatred he had carried for his brother for so many years was for nothing but a web of lies made by his Aniki to protect him. Even in his brother's near final moments, he had protected Sasuke, implanting Amaterasu into his eye to keep him from this masked man's grasp.

Sasuke returned to the hospital not long after and found that his brother was in critical condition but still alive and breathing. There was still a chance for recovery. Sasuke felt so relieved that he grasped his unconscious brother's hand and cried.

_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Nii-san…"_

Another few days passed filled with agonizingly slow, but steady recovery. Soon, Sasuke figured that Itachi was well enough to leave and he took him from the hospital, stealing some medicine and herbs that they had been using. He didn't want to stay in one place for too long, for fear that the Akatsuki would find out. Deciding to follow in his brother's will, Sasuke headed back for Konoha. He knew that it would not be easy to return, and it was likely that he and his brother would still be taken as rouge ninja, but he hoped that if he were able to explain to them the truth behind it all, and show his resolve to do as his brother had and protect the village at any cost, they may allow them back. No matter what the case however, Sasuke wanted to protect his brother, as his Aniki had been protecting him for so long.

Sasuke hurried to Konoha knowing that Itachi's health would worsen if he didn't get him proper medical care. When he arrived, he sneaked into the Hokage's office, figuring he wouldn't get far if the guards spotted him. Tsunade jumped out of her chair as the door to her office was thrown open by a worn Sasuke carrying his sick, nearly dead brother on his shoulder. Shizune was out running important errands, so Tsunade was alone in the room. She quickly addressed the Uchiha about his reason for being there and warned him that if he tried attacking she would do everything in her power to stop him. Sasuke layed his brother gently down then, surprisingly, got onto his knees and bowed, begging Tsunade to listen. She agreed, knowing Sasuke not to be the type to play tricks. If he wanted to attack she knew he would have done so.

_"Please," _He'd pleaded. _"Please allow us back, help save my brother!"_

He couldn't stop himself from letting a few tears fall from his eyes, the fear of being alone again creeping into his mind.

_"I'll take all responsibility for everything that happened! My brother was just trying to save the village. He shouldn't have to suffer this anymore!"_

Tsunade leaned back against her desk, faced with a difficult decision. She believed his words were genuine and wanted to allow them back, but knew it would not go through well with the council. It both angered and shocked her when she heard of what Danzo had done behind the 3rd Hokage's back. Eventually she agreed to allow them back, knowing she'd have to come up with an explanation for the council and would have to get busy sending out reports to all the other Shinobi who were scouting for Sasuke. Meanwhile, she sent word down to the Leaf's hospital about Itachi and told Sasuke to take him down there immediately. He did so and they quickly took him in and started treating him. Sasuke wanted to stay by his brother, but the staff told him that he should probably stay outside so he wouldn't get in the way. They assured him that he was in good hands and reluctantly he left, deciding to go back to the one place he considered home and a nightmare at the same time; His old house where Itachi had murdered their mother and father.

After about a week in the hospital, Itachi had regained consciousness and his internal wounds had, more or less, healed. With a quick assessment of his physical condition, the doctors released him. Sasuke was called to the hospital earlier that day to help escort Itachi back because of his impaired vision, and he was handed a bunch of medicine and directions on when, how, and how much was to be given to Itachi to help finish his healing.

And now here we are, with Itachi lying weak in bed being cared for by his younger brother. Itachi laughed gloomily to himself.

"Who would've thought that it'd turn out like this?" He sighed. Even though he couldn't see well Itachi knew that they were back in the clan's house. He didn't like it. This placed held memories that haunted his mind, gave him nightmares, and tortured his soul to no end. He was tired of the heaviness that weighed upon his heart and wished to be free. He was nothing but a bitter cripple now, unable to see and to protect his Otouto as he had always tried to. He figured there was no reason for him to be alive now. _'I'm just another burden placed on Sasuke. I never wanted things to be like this. He should be happy with friends but now I'm here to keep him from it.'_

"Back." Sasuke walked in with a cup of tea. In the tea was a mixture of medicines. He knelt down beside Itachi and grabbed one of his hands to guide it to the cup of tea. As Itachi drank the foul tasting medicinal tea, Sasuke asked, "How are you feeling Nii-san?"

"I'm feeling better, thank you Sasuke." Itachi smiled, turning his head slightly toward his brother.

"Do you need anything Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Just to rest a bit longer…" He lied. He had something else in mind. Sasuke took the cup and left the room and Itachi waited a moment. "You can come out now… Kisame."

"My, you could even tell I was here without your eyesight." The blue skinned Akatsuki member appeared out of the shadows. "Impressive. I tried pretty hard to hide my presence. You never fail to surprise me Itachi."

"You've been my partner in the Akatsuki for a while Kisame, of course I'd remember the feeling of your chakra. You have a large amount of it anyways."

"Ha, I guess so." Kisame walked over to Itachi. "So, you're blind as a bat now, huh?"

"Getting there."

"Everyone in the Akatsuki thinks you're dead. Even Pein." He sat down. Itachi's silence told Kisame that he wanted to know why he was here. "Cold and silent as ever I see. Well, I didn't believe that you went down as easily as they made it out to be. I should know better than any of them how you fight, and that really didn't seem like you. So I figured I'd set out to find you and when I overheard that Sasuke was back in Konoha, I thought you'd be here. Zetsu thinks your body was burned up by your Amaterasu, so you've practically disappeared from the Akatsuki altogether."

"That's how it was _supposed _to be." Itachi closed his eyes. "I didn't expect to survive, let alone that Sasuke would be the one to save me. All those years of careful planning, ruined in the very end."

"Man, how depressing. You're always like this." Kisame chuckled.

"What are you going to do now?" Itachi asked.

"If you're wondering if I'll go back and report this to Pein, the answer is no. There'd be no point anyways. You're blind and useless to the Akatsuki now; I don't think they'd hunt you down." Itachi smirked solemnly.

_'How typical of Kisame. Always so blunt.'_

"However," Kisame started. "We've been partners for a long time, and I've come to respect your abilities. You're still very skilled now, even with your blindness. I figured I'd at least give you a visit before they call me back in."

"That's unusually kind of you." Itachi said jokingly. He knew Kisame had come to think of him as a friend. To be honest, Itachi felt a friendship between them as well, even if it was an odd one. Not the type that held close bonds, but it was one that would hold fond memories. Itachi lifted his head. "Hey Kisame. I have one more favor to ask of you, as a partner."

"Huh? What is it?"

"First, promise that you won't tell Sasuke anything." Itachi whispered. Kisame nodded.

"Alright."

"I want you to help me end my life." Kisame jumped at the request, a little surprised.

"Why's that?" He asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"I'm nothing but a burden on Sasuke now, and I have no more reason to remain here. I was prepared to die back when I collapsed, but unfortunately it didn't work out the way I'd planned. I've lived all I can and I'm ready to move on past this all… However I'm not able to end myself in my current state, so I need your help." Kisame was silent a moment then chuckled.

"Man, you're a lot more talkative than before, but you're still just as depressing and cold as ever." He stood up. "Alright, what is it you need me to do?" Itachi told Kisame to get him a dozen paper bombs then attach them to kunai and place them on the floor all around him.

"Blow yourself up, huh?" Kisame said, throwing the kunai into the ground around Itachi. "That's just how Deidara went out." He chuckled again. "Man would he be pissed off if he found out that you did this to yourself too. He'd probably say something like you're mocking his art and stuff." He threw down the last kunai. "Well, I'll be leaving now. I've finished setting them up." He turned to leave.

"Thank you Kisame." Itachi smiled weakly. "I'll remember you as a great partner."

"Same goes for you. Good luck to you, Itachi, wherever you're going." And with that Kisame left the house undetected. Itachi sat there a moment, thinking his last thoughts and giving his last prayers and apologies to those he'd harmed. Then he made a few signs with his hands, breathed in, and exhaled fire around the room, igniting the tags.

_'It's only a matter of time now. Forgive me Sasuke, for lying and hurting you so much. This will surely be the last time.' _He closed his eyes, ready to accept his liberation.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and Itachi heard hurried bare feet running across the wooden floor. To no avail he looked around, trying to see who had entered. It all happened within a matter of seconds but it felt much longer. Itachi felt himself being picked up roughly off of the ground and held as the bombs in the room exploded, tearing apart everything they came in contact with and blowing the room to pieces.

_'This chakra…It's like… Susano'o!'_ He thought for a moment. _'No, it can't be… Sasuke?'_

Itachi was right. Sasuke had been the one who had barged into the room seconds before the bombs exploded and quickly formed a small shield around them both with his Susano'o. He was breathing hard after having to move so fast. He'd heard the sizzling of the bombs and the flickering of the fire from a few rooms over and had quickly acted, thinking that someone from the village had targeted Itachi. It made sense, they were still held under a lot of suspicion by the other shinobi and villagers. He was in for a surprise when he asked Itachi what had happened.

"It was me who did it, Sasuke." Itachi confessed. Sasuke looked shocked, still holding his big brother awkwardly in his arms.

"Why… WHY?" He demanded an answer. His voice was shaking.

"So you wouldn't have to bother with caring for me anymore. I'm only burdening you more… I've hurt you so much and I've burdened your shoulders with so much hatred and vengeance already, you deserve a better life. Without me here you cou—"

_"SHUT UP!" _Sasuke yelled. He held his brother tighter. "Aniki, you've never burdened me with anything!" His voice quivered and his eyes teared up. "You've always protected me, you've always been there for me even when I didn't know it! You've held so much pain inside of you, and even then I hated you and caused you even more pain. You gave up _everything!_ If anyone deserves a better life, Nii-san, it's you. This is the least I can do for you…"

Itachi was surprised and relieved at the same time. Memories of his childhood with his little brother flashed through his mind. Every memory had been of him carrying Sasuke, caring for Sasuke, protecting Sasuke and trying his hardest for his beloved brother Sasuke. Memories from when Sasuke was just a baby to the last moment of their epic battle, the entire time Itachi had been watching over him. But now, here he was weak and nearly blind, being held and protected for once by his Otouto instead of the other, usual way around.

"Sasuke…" Itachi started, but was interrupted by Sasuke's sobbing chuckles.

"It's not just for you Nii-san… I'm not as selfless and noble as you are. No, this is more for me than anything." He held Itachi even tighter, possessively. His arms shook. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to lose my only family, my brother. I know you've gone through so much pain, and that you are ready for it to be over, but I can't just let you go. I finally have you back in my life, I finally have family again, and I can't let it slip through my fingers like last time. I won't!" Sasuke fell to his knees, overwhelmed with sadness from the thought of losing everything a second time, and he let Itachi lay back on the floor. Raising a hand to cover his face, Sasuke mumbled, "I'm sorry Aniki that you have to see me like this… I guess I'm just as weak as I was back then. I just don't want to lose you again. You're all I have…"

Itachi smiled warmly at his brother and reached a hand out into the air, then motioned for Sasuke to get closer. He did as his brother asked him to and Itachi blindly grabbed the back of his brother's head, and gently placed his own forehead against Sasuke's.

"Forgive me Sasuke. I hadn't realized. I thought that I was keeping you from enjoying your life, like I had been doing before." Itachi's eyes blindly searched Sasuke's face for his eyes. Sasuke used his sharingan to make it easier on Itachi. Even though Itachi couldn't see well, he still had some eyesight left and could be put under a genjutsu. Sasuke made the illusion that Itachi could see again, and for that Itachi was grateful. He smiled at his brother. "Remember, no matter what, I will always love you, Otouto."

Sasuke smiled back teary eyed and replied,

"I will always love you too, Nii-san."


End file.
